Tile cutters or the like in general include a base fitted with a small workbench on which the user deposits a tile to be cut. These tile cutters also comprise two guide bars mounted parallel to the plane of the workbench. A carriage slides on the two guide bars. The carriage supports a cutting tool, generally a carbide tip, to score the tile to be cut and a break off foot to rupture the tile along the scored line previously incised by the carbide tip.
If more complex cutting is required, such a cutter may need an accessory to perform the more complex cutting. Illustratively, a ceramic tile may have to be drilled through to allow a plumbing pipe to pass there through.
Illustratively such an accessory is mounted on the guide bars and is fitted with a tool which may assume two positions: a rest position wherein the accessory is retracted and an operating position wherein the accessory rests against the tile to be drilled.
Such accessories may be sold separately from the tile cutters. Consequently, the accessory must be adaptable to different kinds of tile cutters or the like. The tile cutters often differ in their dimensions, in particular, the diameters and the distances between the guide bars. Such tile cutters also may differ by the height of the guide bars relative to the workbench.